Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle height adjustment device.
Related Art
Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 8-22680 discloses a vehicle height adjustment device that increases the height of a motorcycle during travel and that decreases the height of the motorcycle during halt in order to facilitate a rider's or a passenger's getting on and off the motorcycle.
The vehicle height adjustment device automatically changes the height of the motorcycle in response to its speed of travel. Specifically, the vehicle height adjustment device automatically increases the height of the motorcycle when its speed reaches a set speed, and automatically decreases the height of the motorcycle when its speed changes to or below a set speed. In the adjustment of the height of the motorcycle, an electromagnetic actuator is driven into operation.
Current supplied to a changer (such as the electromagnetic actuator) to adjust the vehicle height is controlled to operate the changer. As the amount of operation of the changer increases, the vehicle height adjustment device switches from a vehicle height maintaining state to a vehicle height increasing state and to a vehicle height decreasing state. With this configuration, even if the amount of current supplied to the changer is the same, the load on the changer causes the amount of operation to vary. Consequently, even if current is supplied to implement the vehicle height increasing state, the load on the changer may be so small that the vehicle height adjustment device will be in the vehicle height decreasing state. When the vehicle height adjustment device switches to the vehicle height decreasing state even though current is supplied to implement the vehicle height increasing state so as to increase the vehicle height, controlling the changer to increase the vehicle height fails to increase the vehicle height.